Harry Potter and the Decendant of Ages Changed
by Lord Serpent
Summary: Harry's sixth year Harry find out Ron and Hermione are not really his friends right before he is whisked of to be trained by Elves and Dwarves.
1. Finding Out

Title: Harry Potter and the Descendant of Ages  
  
Author: Lord Serpent  
  
Summary: In Harry's summer after sixth year he finds out that his friends are lying to him, and he decides to take action and train but that is before he gets teleported to a different dimension.  
  
Spoilers: PS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, FB  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all J.K Rowling's so please don't sue and even if it is mine you can have it.  
  
Chapter One: Finding Out.  
  
In the smallest room of the most normal house on Private Drive sat a small figure on his bed starring unblinkingly at the wall and thinking about his former godfather and when he had seen him die at the end of last year. Now you may think this boy is normal but he is far from it, for he is a wizard and a powerful one at that.  
The figures name was Harry Potter and he was one the most famous wizards for defeating the dark lord and fighting him more then once. Harry Potter is by far the most normal wizard for in his first year he found out a teacher was a servant of Lord Voldemort one of the most powerful wizards of the age and almost died to stop him from getting the Philosophers Stone. Then in his second year he stopped a sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle of returning and destroyed the Basilisk.  
Then in his third year found his godfather and helped him escape with a time turner and on a stolen hippogriff. In the fourth year he was entered in a tournament and on the Third task he was transported to Voldemort with a portkey with fellow champion Cedric Diggory where Cedric was killed and Harry watched him get his body back.  
The fifth year is by far the strangest where young Harry met the Order of the Phoenix and had a horrible defense teacher who tried to take over the school and when the year was almost at an end when Harry was lured to the Ministry of Magic and where he watched his godfather get killed by his cousin and he learned of the prophecy.  
Now let us continue the story on July 30 at 11:30 while our young hero is ridden with grief and is thinking solely on Sirius Black that he does not even know the time .  
  
Harry was thinking about Sirius and how he was like a father to him. He was about to lie down to nightmares where he sees his godfather dieing and then coming out of the veil and saying it was all his fault when  
  
Tap, Tap, Tap and looked towards the window to see six owls at the window all the while thinking why are they all here now? With a glance at the clock to see the time was 12:00 on July 31, his birthday.  
  
"Hold on, hold on I'm coming," he says to the owls while getting out of bed to open the window. The six owls flew in and he recognized Hedwig, his own snowy owl, Pig His best friend for six years owl, Hermes Percy's owl, Errol the Weasleys family owl. There were also two owls he didn't recognize.  
He picked up a Black spotted one to see the Wizarding Board Student symbol. " Wow my OWLS," Harry eagerly ripped open the letter to see.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
These are your OWL marks for your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You were the highest student for DADA in Hogwarts history on the OWL or NEWT so the Minister granted you use of magic during the summer. The ministry is also offering you an apprentice Auror program immediately out of Hogwarts due to your history and teaching skills.  
  
Sincerely,  
Griselda Marchbanks  
  
"Bloody hell," Harry whispered while reading and the opened the next package which were his OWLS.  
  
OWL marks to Mr. Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry  
  
Transfiguration: Practical-O Written-O Potions: Practical-O Written-O Charms: Practical-O Written-O DADA: Practical-OO Written- OO COMC: Practical-O Written-O Divination: Practical-T Written-D HOM: Written-A Astronomy: Practical-A Written-A Herbology: Practical-E Written-E  
  
O- Worth 3 points---E-Worth 2 points---A-Worth 1 point---D\T Worth O  
  
Total OWLS: 43/51  
Mr. Potter you achieved the highest score in Hogwarts history though you are tied with Tom Riddle.  
  
"Holy Crap there amazing!" I can't wait to show Ron and Hermione he thought as he ripped open one with a Gringotts symbol  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
As this is your Sixteenth birthday we are giving you an assessment of the following fortunes, which you own.  
  
Potter Fortune- 300,000,000 Galleons  
  
Black Fortune-30, 000,000 Galleons  
  
Pettegrew Fortune- 636, 396,100 Galleons Evans Fortune-910, 569, 002 Galleons WWW-10, 000 Galleons  
  
Total-1, 876,965,112  
  
Estates: Potter Castle: Godrics Hollow, Great Britain Black Manor: Grimmalud Place, London Pettegrew Mansion: Hogsmeade, Scotland Evans Castle: Paris, France Evans House: 4 Private Drive, Surry  
  
"Hahahaha," Harry laughed evilly when he decided to kick the Dursleys out. He then read about more houses, land and mines across the country.  
He the went to open Pigs package and saw a foe glass and the note said.  
  
Dear Harry, Were really sorry but you can't come to the Burrow this summer, Dumbledores not allowing it. We'll try to meet you at Diagon Alley.  
Your Best Friend,  
Ron  
  
Harry then grabbed Errol out of the air and opened the package to reveal a large cake. The card just said to send an owl if anything's wrong from the Weasleys. Harry then called Hedwig over and opened the package to reveal Hogwarts a History; I get the hint he thought as he broke the seal on the envelope.  
  
Dear Harry Happy Birthday, have a good summer I'm going to the Burrow tomorrow. Love,  
Hermione  
  
He then grabbed Percy's wondering what he wanted,  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I'm deeply sorry for the letter to Ron about you, I now realize I was being foolish and I already my family for forgiveness but they disowned me so I'm no longer a Weasley.I thought I might as well make up with you though.  
While I was at the Burrow I found letters in Ron's room your supposed best friend. So please read both of them and I'm deeply sorry if it upsets you but cast a truth charm if you don't believe me.  
  
Sincerely,  
Percy  
  
"I wonder what's so interesting in the letters," he asked to Hedwig who hooted and went back to sleep. He picked up the first which was Hermione's an read.  
  
Dear Ron,  
I can't believe were in the Order and get the training to be better then Potter and I'm so happy to be your girlfriend, we can't tell Potter though because then we won't get any more of his fame because he might be jealous.  
I can't believe he thinks were his friends when we threaten the Muggles of his to treat him bad, we weren't his friends since the beginning of last year.  
Love  
Hermione  
  
Harry was shaking with rage as he picked up Ron's reply  
  
Dear Hermione  
I can't believe Potters so naive to believe that we like him. Potter doesn't realize he wasn't our friend since the start of fifth year. I love being your boyfriend too. This year we will finally get what we deserve for almost getting killed.  
Love  
Ron  
  
Harry didn't believe it so he said the truth spell "Reveleo Secretius," and with a flick of his wand it glowed blue signaling the truth and that was all he saw before he passed out.  
  
Immediately after he passed out there was a flash of pure white light and Harry Potter was gone from Private Drive  
  
Harry woke up to see he was in a room full of people with a long table, large windows on the side with a portrait of two people looking at the people.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter and welcome to the Forest of Light," said a slim tall man with long blond hair, pointy ears, a perfect nose and bright blue eyes. The man was wearing a red vest and red well made pants with a white cloak.  
  
" Hello," Harry stuttered nervously as he saw another man who was about four feet tall with a long gray beard wearing a sparkling mithril mail, with a white tunic over with a cloak.  
  
" There is nothing to fear young Potter," the short man said who Harry realized was a dwarf he was speaking in a gruff tone.  
  
" I am Elissar Nadir and I am your great, great, great grandfather and due to a curse that I got traveling only one of my heirs got the powers of the elves and that's you," the tall elf said with a smile and with his twinkling eyes.  
  
The dwarf then said, " I am Fairith son of alcazar last king of the dwarf kingdom and you are my only blood heir and you receive the royal blood magic of the dwarves."  
  
"Wow," Harry said with an astonished tone before looking around to see himself in a great golden hall with portraits of people smiling at him.  
  
" Now we are going to transfer our power to you and then you are going to the elven and dwarven kingdom to get trained," Elissar said, eyes still twinkling.  
  
They then put their hands on Harry's head and with a white flash Harry felt his body change.  
  
Fairith then held up a mirror in front of Harry and he was shocked to see his self about five feet with muscular arms, sleek black hair that went to his neck, pointy ears and an elven clothes he got when he was first there.  
  
" Thank you so much," said Harry and he was surprised to see that his voice was changed to a soft but manly tone.  
  
" Now here are the ways into the elven kingdom and since I was a prince you are also heir to the throne in the elven realm." Elissar said with entrancing smile.  
  
" Before you go I want you to go to Diagon Alley and pick up all the human magic books you can find and ingredients because elves don't have them okay," Fairith the dwarf said with a strange smile.  
  
" Thanks," was the only thing Harry got in before he woke up in his bed. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Title: Harry Potter and the Descendant of Ages  
  
Author: Lord Serpent  
  
Summary: In Harry's summer after sixth year he finds out that his friends are lying to him, and he decides to take action and train but that is before he gets teleported to a different dimension.  
  
Spoilers: PS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, FB  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all J.K Rowling's so please don't sue and even if it is mine you can have it.  
  
Parseltounge  
  
Chapter 2: Diagon Alley  
  
Harry saw that he still had the elven clothes on and the envelope on the bureau and decided to leave Private Drive for the elven kingdom.  
  
After Harry packed everything he went through the door to give his relatives a shock of a lifetime.  
  
After entering the kitchen he then said, " I have a request,"  
  
"You have a request boy, I put a roof over your head since the day your lousy parents died and you have a request!" Vernon said with a purple face.  
  
Harry was extremely angry at that time, " MY PARENTS WERE BETTER THEN YOU AND I WAS THE ONE WHO PUT THE ROOF OVER YOUR HOUSE, SO GET OUT," Harry roared with anger.  
  
He then took a look at the three occupants to see a red-faced Vernon and a stuttering, pale Petunia.  
  
"Harry dear, please don't kick us out," Petunia said in a small voice Vernon then put in, " What do you mean boy!" he still had the purple face  
  
"Well Vernon, my parents owned this house and I was the one who got it in the will." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Is this right!" yelled a pale Vernon to his wife.  
  
"Yes, its right." She replied paling even more  
  
" So Talor howler in the house turn the people into a mouse," Harry said while waving the wand around in the fake spell. " That will kick in after a month and if any ones living here they will be forever a mouse," and with a smirk he was out the door just in time to hear Vernon yell into a rage about freaks and the like.  
  
Harry then started walking towards Mongolia Crescent and when he was there he summoned the Knight Bus with his wand and with a pop it was there.  
  
" Welcome to the Knight Bus Mr. Potter where to," said a new person whose name was Aphid Genera according to his name take.  
  
" To Diagon Alley please Mr. Genera," he said with a smile, " and here's your 11 Galleons," he added before he took a seat in the back of the bus.  
  
Harry was just thinking about his ex-friends when pop and the bus was in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Here you go Mr. Potter," said Aphid with a smile  
  
"Thanks," and Harry stepped off the bus to see The Leaky Cauldron before him. He than walked up and open the door to see.  
  
"Harry?" said Hermione and Ron at the same time.  
  
Harry then got a better look around to see, Tonks, Kingsley and the rest of the Weasley family (excluding Percy)  
  
" How's the summer mate," said Ron with a smile.  
  
" How's my summer fool, I'll tell you how good my summer is," He said with a smile before breaking into a rage, " MY SUMMER IS GREAT, EXCEPT FOR YOU. HOW DO YOU THINK TO DO THAT, LIEING, STEALING WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU."  
  
"Harry what do you mean," asked a pale Hermione  
  
"Percy sent me some of those letters you are sending to each other," Harry said with venom in your voice.  
  
" Yeah well you deserve it all you do is prance around and wave about your fame and fortunes, I bet you love your parents got killed so you could be famous," replied a red-faced Ron.  
  
" I was the one who was beaten and starved and I was the one who was jealous of you because you have a family but you won't see me any more because I am not going to Hogwarts," said a composed Harry as he walked outside but not before hearing Mrs.Weasley and Ginny scream at Ron and tapped the bricks on the wall.  
  
Harry walked strait down the alley through the crowds and into Gringotts bank and walking up to a free goblin.  
  
" I would like to withdraw 1,000,000 galleons from the Potter fund, alright," the goblin had a shocked expression before calling Frip and whispering to him. " Just a moment please," he said in a nasal voice.  
  
"Could I also change 10,000 Galleons into Pounds." He said with a smile. Then after Five minutes Frip returned and handed him an empty bag and said, " This is connected to your vault, so just say the amount and it will appear in the bag." Before scurrying away through a back door.  
  
Harry then walked out and into Flourish and Blotts and he skipped the long line and the outraged comments. " I would like to buy every single book in this store,"  
  
" Sure kid whatever you say," the shopkeeper said in a sarcastic voice before noticing the scar on his fore head and stuttering, " Okay Mr. Potter," and then closed the shop and started shrinking books. In about an hour he was done.  
  
" That will be 50,000 Galleons sir," the manager said with a greedy smile on his face while handing Harry a bag with the shrunken items.  
  
" Here," Harry said and dumped the amount on the floor before walking through the crowed and into Quality Quidditch Supplies and seeing a new sign above the new broom.  
  
The Lightning Bolt  
  
The best broom since the Firebolt, twice as maneuverable and fast made buy the Nimbus Company for seekers. The broom is made to honor Harry Potter to thank him for all he did for the wizarding community. The broom is price on request.  
  
Harry walked up to the boom and saw it even looked better then the Firebolt too and walked up to the counter.  
  
" How much is the Lightning Bolt," Harry said with a smirk  
  
" It's not a broom for kiddies so run along," the owner said with a sneer right below his crooked nose.  
  
" To think it's to honor me and I can't figure out the price," Harry said with a smile to the now pale owner.  
  
" It's 1000 Galleons each Mr. Potter," The owner stuttered.  
  
Harry decided that elves probably don't know about Quiddtch and decided to buy enough for two teams, Quiddtch balls, books on how to make brooms and the Quidditch rulebook. Buying 14 of the new Lightning Bolts and other stuff for 20,000 Galleons before leaving the store Harry noticed the owner had the biggest smile on his face.  
  
Harry then went into Boots Trunks and Tools and bought a 20-room trunk for 10, 000 and left but not before putting all the books and supplies, with the help of Jerry Boot who introduced himself.  
  
Harry walked down the street and into the area on Diagon Alley were only the richest can afford and into Alan's Apothecary and going up to the clerk. " Hey, kid go play somewhere else," said the women with a sneer.  
  
Harry then put his bag of riches on the counter and said, " I want 3 gold cauldrons, 2 silver, 6 pewter, every potions book you have and every ingredient."  
  
The lady then went and helped Harry put everything in his trunk. Then said, " 50,000 Galleons," and Harry once again dumped the bag on the floor before walking out and into Auror Surplus and buying every book on Auror's and every dark detector and left the astonished owner alone in an empty store.  
  
Harry then made a decision and walked down Knockturn Alley and into a store called The Dark Corner and going up to the counter and saying, " Every single Book you have," The shopkeeper was very happy and after putting them all in his trunk Harry paid the 50,000 dollars before walking into Dangerous Magical Creatures to see it in a mess.  
  
" Get out kid there's a Basilisk on the loose," a man said before running for cover.  
  
Harry could here it saying, "Help," so Harry calmly said, "Come out little one"  
  
Harry heard a gasp from the snake before seeing a 4 foot long Basilisk crawl out. It was a dark green with yellow eyes and a scar running through his left eye.  
  
"Hello I'm Harry Potter and what's your name, " Harry said with a smile although he was still transfixed with the large snake.  
  
"I'm Medusa and could you free me from this prison, I won't hurt you," the young snake said in a light hiss.  
  
"~Okay Medusa crawl on~" Harry said before reverting back to English and saying to the shopkeeper " How Much"  
  
" Take him he's yours," the owner said in a squeaky voice.  
  
Harry then walked out of Knockturn Alley and into Madam Malkins and stepped in to see Ginny and Mrs. Weasley standing in line.  
  
Harry ignored the 10-person line and walked up to the counter and said, " I would like to fill a huge wardrobe and I can pay the best," the Clerk was so happy she started pushing people out.  
  
Harry saw Mrs. Weasley have a red face and looked as if she would kill the owner and was about to talk to Harry when she saw the snake and left. Harry turned to Madam Malkin and said, " I would like 20 standard Hogwarts robes, 50 everyday robes, 10 pairs of Dragonhide gloves and boots, 3 Dragonhide jacket, 20 dueling robes, 10 wand holsters and 10 Dragonhide vast," Harry said with a smirk.  
  
Madam Malkin the took an hour putting it all in the trunk then said, " 30, 000 Galleons."  
  
Harry gave her the money and left an almost empty store and moved towards Olivanders and walked in to see Olivander sitting down  
  
" Hello Mr. Potter nothing wrong with your wand is there?" he asked in his strange voice.  
  
" No but I would like a new wand and every book you have on wands." Harry said with an emotionless mask on.  
  
" Okay," after about an hour Harry found a new wand. " 11 inches maple and Basilisk Heartstring mixed with Runespoor venom, Salazar Slytherin's wand impressive."  
  
Harry paid for the books and the wand, which came up to 500 Galleons and then walked out of Diagon Alley and into muggle London where he had to put Medusa in his bag.  
Harry walked into the large bookstore next store and went up to the counter and said, " I would like every non-fiction book you have,"  
  
The Lady at the desk spent an hour getting all 3000 books and when she put them on the counter and turned her back they were gone and there was a suitcase Harry conjured with 30,000 in it.  
  
Harry walked out the door and back in the front of The Leaky Cauldron and used a special technique to summon Dobby and Winky.  
  
" Master Harry Potter calls us and we come." Dobby said while getting tears in his eyes from being so happy for being summoned by Harry.  
  
" Would you like to come to the elven realm and be my house elves instead of Hogwarts," Harry said with a smile.  
  
" Yes Master Harry we would love too you are too kind," they were both crying and were latched on to his legs. After they composed themselves Harry was about to open the envelope and read it when he looked and into the ally way to see a white crown appear on the ground with a jewel like diamond and went to pick it up and put it on his head.  
  
As soon as it touched his head he felt power flow through his body. Harry left it on and opened his letter..  
  
Sorry but my other story was crap and I decided this one is better.  
  
Please Review  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Medusa. 


	3. The Letter

Title: Harry Potter and the Descendant of Ages  
  
Author: Lord Serpent  
  
Summary: In Harry's summer after sixth year he finds out that his friends are lying to him, and he decides to take action and train but that is before he gets teleported to a different dimension.  
  
Spoilers: PS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, FB  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all J.K Rowling's so please don't sue and even if it is mine you can have it.  
  
Parseltounge  
  
Chapter 3: The Letter  
  
Dear Harry Potter  
  
I'm now going to give you the directions to the Elven city of Malkarin. You have to go to the Dark Forest (Forbidden Forest to you) and go into the colony of Acromantula and tell them to take you to the Sacred Meadow. (She won't hurt you, as you're an elf) Stand on the White Marble Stone and say " Take me to my natural home," then your there.  
  
Your attitude was different today because of the block you start feeling if your better then humans from the Elves and from Dwarves you started to love money, don't worry it will go away soon.  
  
You must have found a steel crown with a diamond star and that is rightfully yours and you can only find it when you're ready to go to the Elven realm. This crown is special and if any elves see you wearing it they will bow because only a blood king can wear it.  
  
Have a safe and happy training with the elves and we will visit you when you're done.  
  
From Elissar  
  
P.S. Get the Gryfinndor sword from the headmasters office as he was another one of your ancestors but is not that important.  
  
" Wow," Harry thought as he read the letter and decided what to do, " Dobby is it possible for you to take me to Hogwarts."  
  
" Yes, Master Harry," Dobby said with a smile and he and Winky grabbed his hand and there was a sound as if a balloon was bursting and Harry opened his eyes to see Hogwarts.  
  
" Could you to wait for me here," Harry said and then remembered Medusa and said, "Could you wait with these two,"  
  
" Yes, Master Harry," Medusa said but looked a little put out as she crawled off his arm.  
  
" Don't call me master, Harry is just fine," Harry said to Dobby and Winky and then said to Medusa, " You too." They all nodded.  
  
Harry walked up to the large steel gate and pushed it open then walked up to the front door and hammered three times.  
  
Harry waited a few minutes and was about to open it himself when it shocked him by opening and seeing his favorite hooknose teacher.  
  
" Potter," Snape snarled and was glaring at Harry with so much venom it could of curdled milk.  
  
Harry then thought of having some fun, " Hello Snivillus," He said with a smirk.  
  
" Learn to respect your betters, Potter," Snape said with a snarl at being reminded of his old name.  
  
" I will when I see one, Snivillus," Harry said still smirking as he walked past a pale Snape and up the stairs and to the Headmasters office when he got there he started to guess passwords. " Skittles, lemon drops, chocolate frogs." after guessing for about an hour Harry got it right on Ton-Tongue Toffees and walked up the stairs into an empty office and grabbed the sword and the scabbard that was there and left a note,  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I am taking my sword and I'm going off to train for the end. You will not find me so don't bother. I will be back when you need me.  
  
From  
Harry Potter  
  
P.S. Say hello to Snivillus, Weasel, the Know-it-all and Ferret boy for me.  
  
Harry went down the stairs and left the school with out meeting anybody and went over to Dobby and Winky and picked up a complaining Medusa.  
  
Harry then got ready for his walk in the forest and told Medusa to behave.  
  
" Medusa we are going into an Acromantula colony so behave," Harry said sternly.  
  
" Acromantula?" Medusa asked.  
  
" Yes," Harry replied as he stepped over a log going towards the center of the forest.  
  
" Can I eat one?" Medusa asked in a happy voice.  
  
" No," Harry replied in a shocked voice that she would even consider it.  
  
" Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on."  
  
"No!" " Just one?"  
  
"NO Medusa!" Harry said half yelling.  
  
" Fine," Medusa said sounding grumpy.  
  
" Hello, Friend of Hagrid," said a rasping voice.  
  
Harry looked up into the eight eyes of Aragog and realized that he walked right into the nest of Acromantula.  
  
" Greetings Aragog," Harry said in a slightly nervous voice.  
  
" We owe you a favor for defeating the nameless foe, so ask of it," Aragog said.  
  
" Take me to the Sacred Meadow," Harry said in a confident voice after hearing Aragog's promise.  
  
There was a gasping sound from the spider and Aragog looked shocked as to how a human would know of such.  
  
" How would a mere human know of such a place?" asked Aragog in a questioning voice.  
  
" I am not a mere human I am a half-elf so I know it is real," Harry said in a challenging voice.  
  
" You are an elf," Aragog asked shocked that the human he tried to kill was an elf.  
  
" Yes," Harry replied.  
  
" I will take you if you take one of my eggs for it is an honor for Acromantula if elves take an egg," Aragog said in a hopeful voice.  
  
" I would be honored if you did," Harry said thinking it neat that he would have a large spider friend.  
  
" Thank you," Aragog replied looking proud an elf would take his egg. A spider about half the size of Aragog crawled over to him and handed him a white egg. Harry held the egg and it felt as if it were made silk he then opened his trunk and laid it carefully in a nest he made of twigs, rocks and dirt he found on the ground. Harry then closed the trunk and shrunk it with his new wand that was actually more powerful then his old wand.  
  
" Lead the way," Harry said after putting his trunk in his pocket and standing up.  
  
"Follow me," Aragog said and started to scurry off but Harry followed and had to jog to keep up, after about an hour Aragog finally said, " One more mile,"  
  
One mile later Harry was just starting to feel tired and they came to a tree line and all Harry could see when he looked in and saw just a clearing with a black river flowing through.  
  
" Here is where I leave you young elf," Aragog said before scurrying back into the forest.  
  
Harry took a step forward and passed the tree line and was amazed to see the most beautiful clearing Harry ever saw. The whole clearing was about one hundred meters long and wide; there were lush green trees of a species Harry never saw before.  
  
Harry then got a look at the river and was surprised to see crystal clear water with a marvelous water fall, Harry looked at the flowers and was amazed at the species there were and Harry thought Professor Sprout would have had a heart attack she would be so happy.  
  
Dobby and Winky were looking around at all the trees and Medusa was looking at a large white stone block which had inscriptions all over it in a language Harry at first could not read but then it went blurry and went back and Harry could read it and it said.  
  
Trespassers beware only if elven blood can you reach Malkarin  
  
Harry then remembered what the note said and put his trunk on and lifted up Medusa and Called Dobby and Winky over and said in a clear voice " Take me too my natural home," and with a whoosh of air there was nobody in the clearing except a lone unicorn that wondered in. 


	4. Malkarin

Title: Harry Potter and the Descendant of Ages  
  
Author: Lord Serpent  
  
Summary: In Harry's summer after sixth year he finds out that his friends are lying to him, and he decides to take action and train but that is before he gets teleported to a different dimension.  
  
Spoilers: PS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, FB  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all J.K Rowling's so please don't sue and even if it is mine you can have it.  
  
Parseltounge  
  
Chapter4: Malkarin  
  
Harry felt a tug at his body and soon started spinning all around until his feet hit solid ground and he got his breath taken away by the sight of Malkarin.  
  
There were huge trees with sweeping stairwells; buildings high in the trees that seemed too sweep up to the sky and elves that were going on their business.  
  
Harry was standing there for almost ten minutes when one elf saw him. " Human, how did you get in our realm!!" an elf maiden said and as soon as she said that there were ten elven guards with bows positioned at his head. (Clothes and weapons are like the LOTR movie and if you didn't see that you've got a problem)  
  
" I'm Aldin the guard of the young Stewardess Alicen of Malkarin," a young man said stepping forward. Aldin had brown hair to his neck, wearing elven clothes and had a sword in his hand. " You are trespassing in Malkarin and bye our law you are sentenced to death," Aldin said while looking remorseful.  
  
Harry was tired of being threatened by death and his feet were sore from the run through the Forbidden forest so he replied to shock them out, " I am Harry James Potter heir to the throne of Malkarin and ruler of these lands so stated by my ancestors," Harry then took down his cloak he got in Diagon Alley and revealed the crown on his head.  
  
The elves all around started to bow on the ground and were asking for forgiveness for confusing him with a human.  
  
Aldin was saying, " I'm so sorry my king," he kept saying it over and over again.  
  
Harry said in a loud clear voice, " I do not wish for warship so arise and Aldin take me too the Stewardess," They all scrambled too their feet shocked for most elves would crave too be worshipped.  
  
" Right this way, my king," Aldin was standing and started too lead the way up stairs and through overpasses and finally they came too two richly decorated doors and Aldin strode up to them and knocked three times and said in a loud clear voice, " Aldin, personal guard requests the Stewardess's Presence,"  
  
" Enter Aldin," said a soft melody voice from beyond.  
  
Aldin opened the door to a great hall full of tapestries, paintings and there were burgundy chairs off to one side and in the middle of the hall were two chairs and the most beautiful person Harry ever seen was sitting on one.  
  
Alicen had long blonde hair that fell too her waist, stormy blue eyes small perky lips, pointy nose and she was wearing a white gown that had runes all down the sides that Harry assumed were normal for elfish stewards.  
  
" Who is this elf, I have never seen?" Alicen said in her soft voice with her eyebrow raised.  
  
" He is our King who returned too us," Aldin said with a bow to each of them.  
  
" You lie!" she half yelled, " Malkarin line of kings is dead!"  
  
" My Lady I do not lie and I'm only here to train I will allow you to be the ruler as long as you let me stay to train," Harry said in a soft tone as to not offend her.  
  
" You will?" She asked in a hopeful voice because she thought she would have to be a normal maiden after that.  
  
" Of course I will so don't worry," Harry said nicely as he could to show she could keep her position as a stewardess.  
  
" Thank you King," she said bowing.  
  
" You do not need to bow Alicen so arise," He replied to get her to stand up.  
  
" I will take you to your room," She said and then told him to follow her.  
  
They got to a nice room when she said; " I will announce you to all the people as the king tomorrow."  
  
" That's okay I don't need to be the king," Harry said about to go into his room to sleep for the night.  
  
" No I insist," She said firmly as Harry kissed her hand and went into his room.  
  
The room was emerald green on the walls, a large bookcase against one wall, a bed on the other side with white silk sheets, two huge windows on the other wall with moonlight shinning in where there were three huge chairs and a couch.  
  
" Wow," Harry said socked because of the gorgeous room and the hospitality of Alicen.  
  
Harry lay down on the bed too fall asleep at once and the next thing he knew he was waking up to the tennis ball sized eyes of Dobby the house elf. " Dam it Dobby don't do that," Harry shouted as he jumped out of bed in the close he wore yesterday.  
  
Dobby's eyes were brimming over with tears as he stuttered out an apology. " I'm so sorry Master Harry, Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby," He said as he hit himself with a large book that was on the bedside table. Harry grabbed the book away from Dobby and started to calm him down, " Sorry Dobby I was just startled."  
  
A knock on the door startled Harry as he was apologizing and he stood up and opened the door to reveal a smiling Alicen, " Hello My Lady," Harry said to the elf.  
  
" May I come in," Alicen asked politely as she stepped through the door.  
  
" I have a Palen from the line of Kings as kings always have a special power so just put your hand on it and the words will come up in the air," Alicen said as she held out a black orb with swirling colors inside.  
  
Harry put his hand on the orb and they all gasped in shock when the words appeared up in the air.  
  
Authors note: What are some of the powers Harry should have?  
  
Should Harry have a relationship with Alicen?  
  
Thanks to signed reviewers: The Magical Elf  
Jess16  
Athenakitty (Stop asking questions on reviews)  
Hermionegreen  
Linky2  
Tropic  
Hogwarts, A History Girl  
Marsmoonstar  
MollyJean  
Lord Master Omega  
Wadeki  
Twingirl  
Wanderingwolf  
Muhahahaha  
Slimpun  
Cataclysmic  
skaped 


	5. New Abilities

Title: Harry Potter and the Descendant of Ages  
  
Author: Lord Serpent  
  
Summary: In Harry's summer after sixth year he finds out that his friends are lying to him, and he decides to take action and train but that is before he gets teleported to a different dimension.  
  
Spoilers: PS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, FB  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all J.K Rowling's so please don't sue and even if it is mine you can have it.  
  
Parseltounge  
  
Chapter4: New Abilities  
  
Grey fog came out of the ball and went in four directions; one came out green and went too the left when it swirled around for about thirty seconds when the writing Beast Master Mage appeared and stayed that way. Red light came out and went to the right and after swirling around for about three seconds and said Magic Master Mage. The last two beams went in between the two where one was white and one was gray the both swirled when the gray finished and wrote out Voice Master Mage the white was by far the most spectacular when the beam exploded and the words War Master Mage.  
  
Harry was shocked at his abilities and so was Alicen as her jaw was so low and she finally managed to get control of her body to try and explain what the meant too Harry, "This is amazing Harry, no one has ever had two mage abilities let alone four." Alicen said with her voice showing her awe at his abilities.  
  
" What do they mean though?" Harry asked still confused as to what his abilities are and why they were so special.  
  
" Well the Beast Master Mage means with training that you should be able to talk to any animal, you will also be able to turn into any animal too, but the best part about it is that you can make animals out of nothing," Alicen explained.  
  
" Wow," Harry said with awe in his voice much like Alicen earlier.  
  
" The Magic Master Mage means that you will be able too do any spell imaginable and the power would be ten-fold, you will be able to do wandless magic and create your own spells," Alicen continued.  
  
Harry could only nod by this point still taking in the information.  
  
" The Voice Master Mage allows you to converse in any language, control people with your voice and your voice will sound like a melody when you're done," Alicen said.  
  
" The last but major one is the War Master Mage and with that you will be able to use any weapon every made to its greatest extent, you will be able duel to an extreme extent and you will have a strategic mind to win a war, so you have some major skills," Alicen said finishing her explanation.  
  
" I'll be able to do all that?" Harry asked shocked that he could be that skilled.  
  
" Yes you'll be able to do more since you can do elven magic as well," Alicen said.  
  
" I'm going to leave you to get dressed and then I'll have Aldin come to discuss your training," Alicen said before exiting the room with her elven robes sweeping behind her.  
  
Harry got dressed in emerald green pants that felt like silk and put on a elven tunic and one of the vest he got earlier, strapped the Godric Gryfinndor sword on and put Medusa over his shoulder and walked out the door and into the corridor to find Aldin waiting, " Come to my office my liege" Aldin said and started to walk and Harry assumed he was to follow him down the corridor and into an office.  
  
The office had two large patio windows with a balcony made out of amazing white colored wood, there was an oak desk with parchment scattered on top. Along one sidewall there were bookcases with old scrolls and books and along the other there were swords, daggers and bows hung on the wall.  
  
" Sit down Harry," said Aldin shocking Harry out of his amazement of the room.  
  
" What are we going to do about my training?" questioned Harry.  
  
" We have two options, you can go into the Chamber of the Kings where you would take weapons and all the books from the Kings library and your familiar with you," Aldin paused to take a drink of water and then said, " You could stay here where elven teachers could teach you for a year but I suggest the chamber."  
  
" What is the Chamber do?" questioned Harry.  
  
" The first King of Olds created it and only of his blood line can you enter, you stay in there a year for us outside but inside it will be one hundred and fifty years," Aldin said smirking at the amazed look on Harry's face.  
  
" Why can I only bring Medusa?" Harry questioned looking at the sleeping snake on his shoulder.  
  
" You will not age because of your blood line but anyone else or an animal would age four times as fast so Medusa would age four hundred and eighty years since a Basilisk can live long he she can go," Aldin finished.  
  
" I will take the chamber I am just going to tell Medusa okay?" Harry said and after Aldin rose went on the balcony Harry woke the sleeping Basilisk.  
  
" Medusa we are going into a special Chamber where we will be training for one hundred and twenty years," Harry explained to the snake.  
  
" Fascinating," Medusa said and was about to go back to sleep when she heard Harry say, "The only problem is you are going to age four hundred and eighty years where I will age none."  
  
"WHAT!!" Harry heard the snake scream in his ear. "I take it you mind?" Harry said in a timid voice at the snake that was quite looking murderous.  
  
"OF COURSE I MIND FOOL, I'LL BE OLD AND WRINKLY!!" Medusa said sliding off Harry and onto the desk and looking at him like he was insane.  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment and he really wanted his little friend to come so he said, "I'll bring the Acromantula egg with me, freeze it and duplicate it over and over and let you eat them, then at the end I'll unfreeze it and it will be fine," Harry finished trying to bargain with the snake.  
  
"Really?" Medusa said because Acromantula eggs are extremely rare and considered a delicacy for snakes.  
  
"Yes I will do it," Harry reassured the snake.  
  
"All right," Medusa agreed.  
  
Medusa smiled a creepy smile on a snake and went and curled around Harry's shoulders and fell asleep and started to dream about spiders and eggs.  
  
Aldin came back in the room after closing the patio doors and said, "Make a decision?"  
  
" Lead me to the chamber," Harry said in a confident voice.  
  
" Pack all your books and clothing in your trunk and I already transfigured the Kings Library," He then gave Harry and two by two box and when Harry opened it to see thousands of toothpicks so Harry looked at Aldin strangely when Aldin said, " I transfigured bookcase's into toothpicks so there is about a million books in there."  
  
" What are they all about?" Harry said gaping at the elf.  
  
"Elven, vampire, dwarven, animal magic's, mage magic, strategy books and all kind of crap," Aldin finished to see a shocked Harry.  
  
"Let's go then," Harry said as he stood up. One Hour later after Aldin gave him a bow, dagger and a battle-axe, Harry was all packed and ready to leave.  
  
They arrived in front of a beautiful door that had phoenixes and other animals running and flying around a forest.  
  
After saying goodbye to Aldin and Alicen who was crying he entered the door not to be seen in the Elven realm for twelve months.  
  
Thanks to Reviewers:  
  
The Magical Elf  
  
Jess16  
  
Athenakitty (Sorry I was grumpy and angry since I got up at six)  
  
Hermionegreen  
  
Linky2  
  
Tropic  
  
Hogwarts, A History Girl  
  
Marsmoonstar  
  
MollyJean  
  
Lord Master Omega  
  
Wadeki  
  
Twingirl  
  
Muhahahaha  
  
Slimpun  
  
Cataclysmic  
  
skaped G3tog4 SilverKnight7 Smackskiller  
  
Please review I will post faster with more reviews (Wink, Wink) 


End file.
